House of horror
by brunopia
Summary: Everybody knew about Grissom and Sara. Plot is set after "Dead doll". Romance, murder, everything might happend.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom was standing on the floor, looking out the window. The rain was pouring down outside, and it was that kind of weather that can make you depressed. But Grissom was not depressed. He was happy. Very happy. Happy because he had Sara. He turned around and looked at her sleeping on the couch. She had been watching her favorite show on TV, a rerun of "M*A*S*H" – and then fallen asleep after it was finish. Grissom looked at the watch, and knew that it was time to go. He shacked her a little bit and woke her up with a smile.

"Wake up, Honey. It's time for work" he said. She looked a bit confused, and looked at the watch. And still confused she said "It was good with a nap, but I'm ready to kick some murderers butt". She looked at Grissom and gave him one of her famous smiles. "But I need to tell you about my dream…" she said, "What was it about?" he asked. "You…" she said with a dark voice, with a hint of something dirty. Grissom looked at her without any emotions on his face before he turned away and said "maybe we should wait with that until we're home again…it might be tempting me to take a sick day off work…" Sara giggled and knew that he understood very well what he was doing in her dream.

They arrived together, and no one even cared about that now that everyone knew that Grissom and Sara was a couple. Everyone had known since Sara was kidnapped by Natalie, and was left alone out in the desert. Even though Grissom told it to everyone in a very unconventional way Sara knew that he had to and she wasn't angry at him at all, because they had to tell some way or another, and rather sooner than later when things happened the way they did. And the one who was most okay with them pairing up was Catherine Willows. She knew that Grissom was lonely and that Sara was perfect for him. But she also knew that Grissom was fascinated by Lady Heather, but somehow she knew that that was it and nothing else. And Catherine was glad about that because Lady Heather would only end up hurting Grissom, and if they got together Grissom would hurt Sara. And even if Catherine and Sara had their fights, Catherine loved Sara like a friend, and wanted only the best for her.

This day they arrived early, so they were the first ones at the nightshift. They had nothing to do so they sat inside his office…talking about nothing important. They had just ended a case, so there was not much to do.

Nick Stokes was the first one arriving, and he was smiling and joking as always. He was always in a good mood. Then Catherine Willows, she was mumbling something about angry and crazy teenagers. She was always struggling between being a single mom for Lindsey and a working mom. And the last ones in together was Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders. Warrick had just returned to work after he got shot by the vice-sheriff. . That was one ugly case, and it turned out that the sheriff was on the mafias' paylist.

They got the first case when all had arrived. And it seemed to be a hard case to crash…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks people :) English is a second language, so don't be mad if I spell somthing wrong, just tell me and I can change it :)**

The twins, the teenagers and their parents.

It looked like the easiest case to solve. The 6 bodies was found in the bedrooms. It looked like they all had been asleep, except one. The twins Nicolas and Julia, age 3 was found in their shared bedroom. Thomas, age 13 was found in his bedroom. Trina, age 16 was found in her bedroom. And the parent, Adrian and Michelle Garrett was found in their bedroom. And as mentioned they all seemed to be asleep, except from one…Michelle Garrett. And she was the one with the gun in her hands.

It was a terrible sight for those who saw and found the bodies. Brass was at the scene before the CSI-crew, and he was almost sick after what he had seen in the house.

They all arrived at the same time, but in 3 separated cars. Catherine and Nick, Greg and Warrick, Sara and Grissom. Sara and Grissom always took the car together these days, and today was not different. And it was not only so they could spend time together, but also so they could have the time to talk about other things and not only talk about the dead. "You know…" Sara started to say "You know we have some free-days left to use" she said. "Yes, I know. Anything special you're thinking?" Grissom asked. "Yes, I'm thinking you, me and a bungalow far, far away from Las Vegas" she said with a rusty voice. Grissom laughed and said "soon, honey. Soon. We could really need those days after what we've been through lately". "Yes, indeed" she said and turned the radio on. They both went silent and listened to the words of "Everything I do (I do it for you" . Sara took her seat back and relaxed "I've always loved this song, but I don't thing I understood the song until I met you, Grissom".

They needed all the space and quietness to work, so they sent out all the people who wasn't really doing something. But Brass warned them before they entered the house. "There is blood, a lot of blood. But the thing that will shock you is the brutality, and that 4 kids are dead" he said and looked at Sara and Catherine while he said the last thing. They all knew that this was a special case, and looked at each other before they walked in. They was all standing in the living room…waiting for their orders from Grissom. "Sara and Nick, the twins room. Warrick and Greg, the 13 year olds room. Catherine, the 16 year olds room, and I'll be in the parents room" he said. "Go to work, and don't miss a thing". "Yes Sir" they all said and went to their workplace.

The twins room.

It was quiet, just like time had stopped. Like no one had lived there for a hundred years, except for one major thing, two children was dead in the room. It looked like they was only sleeping, but they both had one single gunshot through their heart. "Bullet in the heart" said Sara "and the killer knew it victims" she finished. "Yeah, but their faces is not covered, so maybe not that close?" said Nick. He said it with a cold voice, but his eyes betrayed him. "Not nesseseraly, it could be just to confuse us, but I don't know. We just need to keep searching". Nick took the closet and one of the beds. But all he could find was a single long, bright straw of hair. Nick stood there and watched the twins and his thoughts ran away.

_**Who can do this to small children? And delete a whole family like this? It's a crazy world, and it only gets crazier. But there is nothing I can do to make it better. I can only try to solve this case in the memory of the victims and their closest family**_

"You know, this room is the first one in the house, so it might be the first place the murderer entered" said Sara while she was putting something in a bag and wrote "evidence, cigarette" on it.

Nicolas was laying in the bed closest to the door. He had short brown hair, and just the size of a normal 3-year-old. He had a blue nightshirt on with "Bob the builder" on. The sheet was bright blue, and his duvet and pillow was green with a big brown football on. And Nicolas was laying on his bed "just sleeping".

Julia had a long, curly, brown hair, and she was just the right size of a 3-year-old girl. She was wearing a pink night gallon with "Ariel, the little mermaid" on. Her duvet and pillow was pink with a big white ice-dancer on, and she had a yellow sheet on her mattress. And she was laying there, looking like she was sleeping.

They looked all over the place in the bedroom without finding much. Only stuff like hair and fingerprints until…"hey Sara! Look at this" Nick suddenly said. "What is it?" she asked just as she was walking out the room but turned back again. "I've found blood on the boys night-table. And that's strange because it's far away from the boy, so the blood-spatter wouldn't reach that". Sara came closer and said " okay, swap it and send it to trace/DNA".

This blood made them work longer in the room, but in silence, they both struggled with this case and their thoughts was best left in their heads now. But Nick was also thinking about something else when he broke the silence and asked "Sara, how is he?" "How is who?" she asked knowing exactly who Nick talked about. "You know who…Grissom of course, silly you. How is he when he's not working?" Sara smiled a bit, because she knew exactly how Grissom was when he wasn't working. "Well…you know…Grissom always work, when he's working on a case. No matter if he's at the lab or at home. But when he don't have a case he relaxes more, because then he's not the boss of everyone, and he smile more" she said and sent loving thoughts to the man three rooms away. "And eh….how long have you been together?" Nick asked and gave her a you-know-what-I-mean-smile. Sara just looked at him and turned around and said "ask Grissom" with a smile. _**Because I'll never tell, and Grissom will never tell. So we just let them wonder.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The 13 year olds room

Warrick looked around in the room. It was an ordinary teen-room with a TV, computer, a big stereo, poster of a half-naked girl, and TV-games. It was a dark blue, almost black wallpaper. The bed's painted in green, and the bed sheets were also green.

"Hey Warrick! The kid had great taste in music – cd's of Metallica, AC/DC, Ramstein, Dimmu borgir, that's a Norwegian band, and you know that my grandfather Olaf was from Norway, and Ozzy and Marilyn Manson".

"Hm…and Ozzy and Marilyn Manson? Are they from Norway?" Warrick asked and teased Greg.

"No, the kid has some CD's with them" said Greg and rolled his eyes.

At first they found nothing suspicious, so they had to take a second look everywhere. And at last they found some small blood-drops leading from the door towards the bed where Thomas was found.

Greg was already pretty upset and looked at Warrick and said "I hate it when there are children involved in murder-cases."

"I agree. It's a crazy world out there, and nothing that we do seem to work" said Warrick and sighed.

Greg looked around and said "sometimes I just want to do what Sara did. Run away for a while."

"Yeah, me too! But she is back now, back where she belong. With us…" said Warrick and thought about how happy he was when she saw her when he woke up at the hospital after that dirty cop had almost killed him.

"And with Grissom" said Greg and brought Warrick back from the past.

Warrick just sent him a look and smiled "and with Grissom".

After that little conversation they searched the room again, and took pictures of everything that looked interesting and found some more evidence. And they hoped that the other ones found more interesting stuff , and more things that could solve this case.

Trinas bedroom.

**Look at all these photos of a young and happy girl with her friends and family. And now she's laying here dead, and her family's also dead. It even looks like she's sleeping. Who can do this to a girl with her life a head of her? What if someone did this to Lindsey?**

Catherine was in a state of shock over the scene she was looking at. A 16-year-old girl was lying dead in her bed, with a bullet in her body. And the killer had left few clues, a hair here and there, but Catherine knew her work, and she knew what to do about it. She checked for fingerprints everywhere.

The girls wallpaper was deep red, with a clinch of blue, and the roof's decorated with a beautiful picture that by the look of it would've been painted by Michelangelo himself. It was a little, chubby baby girl, with brown curly hair and blue eyes, laying in her crib, her mother was kneeling in front of the baby girl, and they're surrounded by 6 beautiful angels. Two of them had long blond hair, lips red as wine, and a body to kill for. And one was wearing a red silky gallon, that by the looks of it seemed like it where twisted around her. And the last three was flying in the air, had short brown hair and all three was holding one book each.

Catherine was very fascinated with this painting; she had never seen anything like this, and not in a girls room. She took pictures of it and wondered about who the artist was.

Trina was a tall 16-year-old, and her hair was blond, but Catherine suspected that it's highlighted.

The parents room.

This case really got to Grissom, but he was careful enough to not show it to his team because they had enough to think about in this case without worrying about the boss too.

**Well…there is the bed, and one parent in it, the dad. The mother is on the floor next to the bed, and by the looks of it she was awake when she died. **

Grissom was working alone in the master bedroom, silent with only the company of his own thoughts.

**I know that the other victims was apparently sleeping when they got shot, but why was only the mother not sleeping? Did she wake up by something? Is this a simple murder/suicide-case? **

Grissom used the flashlight on every inch of the room, but while he tried to stay focus his mind drifted away…

**I saw the face on everyone on my team tonight, shock, grief, disbelief…Every emotion I felt. But I also saw tears in Sara's eyes, and I know she thought of the case with the family who's killed by the older girls' friend, and where she and her sister/daughter survived. Sara became very close to the little girl because she worked with her the howl case. That was a tough one for her. Sara…my Sara…I don't deserve her. I still don't get how a girl like her could be romantically involved with a guy like me. I'm so happy that she came back after Warricks shooting, but I'm still looking for signs that she's taking off again.**

While he was standing there, he could hear bits and pieces of the other ones talking, and there was particularly one conversation that was very interesting…"And eh….how long have you been together?""ask Grissom…"…Grissom could very easy follow her thoughts…**Because you'll never tell, and neither will I**, he thought to himself and smiles

**It's very dangerous to fall in thoughts like this, I need to focus on this case. What's that?**

Grissom looked closer, and right under the bed he found the gun all covered in blood. He bagged it, and put it together with the rest of the evidence. Grissom heard some noises behind him, and turned around….


End file.
